


Don't Over Think It Matt

by itismesee



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, But good opinions, Claire has a scary nurse voice she uses for matt, Couch Cuddles, Forced Cuddles, Hurt Danny Rand, Hurt Matt Murdock, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote another Fratt its a pattern, Jessica and Elektra Rivalry, Jessica has a bad mouth, M/M, Panic Attacks, Saltmates, drugged matt, for matt, oh and, out of it Matt, saved by forced cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itismesee/pseuds/itismesee
Summary: Frank's Fuck It Mode is CuddlingJessica has feelings about Elektra.Claire uses scary nurse voice.





	Don't Over Think It Matt

Jessica was officially done with these males. They were all ‘I will die for you’ and it was grating her nerves, and now Danny was bleeding on Murdocks floor and poor stupid man pain Matt was trying his best not to freak out. Apparently giving the guy with the sensory input any kind of narcotic made it really hard for him to process the shit he needed to navigate because he was in his own house and still managed to stub his toes on every cabinet in the place and hit his head.

It was deathly silent in fear of setting the guy off, or at least that was one of the reasons. Jessica also thought the fact Frank Castle had made himself right at home, grabbing not only the medkit from under the sink but the big one from the back of Matt’s closet gave some pause. What really took the cake was when he grabbed paper towels and so awful all natural cleaning products and started wiping up the blood asking Danny why he didn’t have the sense to bleed in the bath like a normal person. Castle was on a different warpath- a cleaning warpath and only Murdock was enough of an idiot to get into the way.

Jessica almost started praying for the poor guy when he started his new round of pacing right into the back of the Punisher. She knew Matt was off his game but was it really that hard to avoid the clomping complaining giant of a man cleaning your apartment? Apparently, it was because the crash was particularly violent, knocking Frank a bit forward and turned around with such a scary face even she saw Luke take a step back with her. Good luck you stupid duck. 

Frank’s face was quick to change when he saw the stupid ducks face full of confusion, with a …okay it was sad and cute. Matt had held his hand out obviously trying to figure out what the hell he ran into. The Punisher just gave a full body sigh and grabbed the guy's hand and-no. Jessica had to rub her eyes, something had be in them. There was no way Frank Castle just put Matt the duck’s hand on his face. 

It seemed that was enough for Murdock though, as he just nodded and returned to his pacing after a tap on Frank’s shoulder. Okay then, these two were way more buddy-buddy than Jessica remembered apparently. Maybe she needed a head check. Turning to Luke and Danny however showed they had the same look of ‘Fuck okay- when did that happen? They hated each other the last time I checked’. 

Scary chick with the swords just popped her gum and got up from the armchairs she had be sprawled on, and preceded to be the jerk Jessica knew she was. This ‘El’ just seemed to scream dickhead, and it was further proof that Matt always smirked when she made a particularly sarcastic comment. And no, Jessica was not jealous that the dickhead, currently blocking Matt’s preferred pacing path had been stealing Murdock’s smirks all night. She was secure in her place as Matt’s mutual saltmate friend. 

The stupid ninja lady kept trying to corral him onto the couch. Jessica was now motivated enough to get up off the section of the floor she had claimed after Frank disappeared into the bathroom with Danny to come to Matt’s rescue. Brushing past swords carefully, she redirected Matt to continue the pacing the length of the couch in peace.

“Come on dude, leave the guy alone” All she got in response was a very scary glare. Fuck okay crazy swords. 

It was a good thing that Claire decided this was a good time to come into this mess. 

“Okay, whose first?”, Jessica just pointed towards the bathroom and Claire was off. Well, Jessica was reclaiming her part of the nice untainted from blood floor from before then. Frank and Luke came back. Luke was trying to steal as much as her space as possible, but darn it she already had enough crap of these pants that was never gonna come out even with Matt’s miraculous laundry skills. 

“ Come on Red, sit down. Your fixn’ to fall over.”, Frank patted the spot on the couch next to him. Seems he was still sticking with this new theme, Jessica just nodded internally in observation and continued to fight with Luke. She didn’t see how worried Frank became when Matt refused by shaking his head just a little too fast and just a little too long.

Frank at this moment was about to say Fuck it and just grab the little shit, but if he was working himself up it might not be the best idea to try to deal with a hysterical Matt with manhandling with present company. With his luck, they would assume he was trying to kill him instead of forced cuddling until Matt could calm down. Why did he love this stupidly cute lost duck again? 

He lightly kicked Matt on his next pass in front of him and Matt looked up one hand on his hip and the other tugging through his hair and gave him a slightly off target smile before resuming the pace. Frank was sure his heart skipped, and fuck. Yeah, he was in love with the duck. 

Danny was sent out of the bathroom finally and had a lie down in the area newly cleaned of blood as Claire started her rounds of dumb vigilantes that never seem to understand what a hospital was. Frank gave a low growl about how he better not be bleeding again on the spot he just cleaned up. 

“Jessica?” Aborting a strike to Luke’s ribs she turned to Claire. She wasn’t being too scary yet- must be saving it for the pacing duck who still wasn’t accepting Frank’s offered spot on the couch. 

“I’m good, just trying to knock some sense into this idiot.” A nod and Claire was off to bother mean not-really-that-good-at-sarcasm-matt sword woman. Claire should just skip her Jessica thought before continuing her strike plan on Luke. 

“Matt come on, sit down before the scary nurse forces you to- it will make her happier and then there is less lecture time.”, Frank was patting the couch again. Matt just gave another one of his worrying shakes before speeding up slightly in his pacing. Deep breath Castle, don’t kill the duck. 

“Okay, Matthew, your turn hon.” Claire had definitely saved up her mad energy for him. Jessica got chills from the sound of her voice, even with the sweet choice of words. It got deathly quiet as they waited for his response. He was known for being the worst out of all of them. Not that Jessica could blame him, but when you are dealing with ‘I-Mean-Business-Nurse Temple’ you do what you are told in her opinion. 

This time everyone watched as Matt kept shaking his head as he paced the couch length. The pace was measured but he didn’t stop shaking his head until he completed a lap. It was going to be a hard night if Matt had gotten than deep into his head. 

“Matt. You have to sit down so I can take a look at you. I promise no drugs or pokes. Just a look over.” Claire moved slowly forward, blocking him in between her and El. Apparently, the asshole was going to be helpful. 

After Matt ran into both women, Frank reached his official ‘fuck it’ level of done. He grabbed Matt’s almost vibrating form and placed him side was in his lap, pulling matt’s head to his shoulder and securing it there with a palm. Usually Frank would have gotten a kick or a punch to some part of him by now but Matt was just shaking and seemed a bit confused why where he was and then why Frank wasn’t letting him up. Matt placed one hand on Frank’s chest and the other on his thigh trying to get leverage and push himself up to assumingly start pacing again.

“Red stop…hey hey…Matty, it's okay just sit still for a min. What’s going on in your head?” It was so quiet everyone could hear Frank whispering into Matt’s ear.

It was some kind of miracle and Jessica declared Frank was the official Matt whisper because Matt actually stopped moving told him, well at least best he could but Frank apparently spoke duck. 

“It’s safe, I promise…Not lying right?...well ask Ellie-she is never wrong right? Got the same training and all that?”, Frank turned towards sword lady, “Tell him the level or whatever you freak ninja call it.”

Sword lady was living up to her name, idling swing one of her sword in intricate arches from behind the couch. She took a moment and closed her eyes, and walked around the house when she made her way back to the couch, “It is clear. Most people are asleep; one is working on a laptop across the street and a couple left for work. It is as safe as this place can be Matthew. Not to mention a small army with only two wounded inside. That is good numbers.”

She was back to swing her swords when she added, “I could always can some of the Hand to guard it. I don’t mind.” The disgust in Matt’s face showed he had a lot of negative opinions about that idea, but he had sunk too far into Frank’s grip to do much else apparently. Claire took full advantage of this. Between her and Frank they figured out what kind of narcotic he managed to get stuck within the lasts scuffle. 

“Okay, so you’re going to be fine it sounds like. Not a fun time, but it will be out of your system tomorrow morning. Don’t take any other meds without checking with me or a real doctor before then, but who am I kidding you take any medication? Ha!” Claire was repacking the kits and placing them back where they belonged and was off to her bed with a little wave. 

Jessica turned towards the cuddle bugs, “So when did this happen? You both a thing now? Is this why you both have been weird for weeks?”

Matt went completely red and Jessica pretty much had an answer there.

“Come on Matt don’t over think it, she is just being an ass” He patted the duck’s messy mop of hair. Matt tucked himself into Frank’s neck in retaliation apparently. 

Jessica smiled, it was good to see her saltmate was happy. It was also good Frank was a Matt whisper. It was also late and she decided the shovel talk could happen over coffee the next morning. 

“Okay cuddle bugs, get a room. I call the couch!” Jessica was swiftly tossed blankets and sleeping bags at the poor boys that had the floor. Danny claimed once again he loved sleeping on the floor because it helped with his back, Luke grumbled as he got into his sleeping bag, Ninja lady pulled the blanket off the couch and found a spot on the rug she liked, and Jessica did a walk of a champion to the couch. They may have not said anything, but they did smile and gesture to make sure no one missed Frank carrying Mr.I-Can-Do-It-My-Self-Thank-You to bed. Jessica might have a heavy guarded picture of this on her phone.


End file.
